A transit car may include a workstation table disposed between facing seats. If the transit car abruptly decelerates, for example, because of an accident, a passenger in one of the seats facing the direction of the movement of the transit car could suddenly be thrust into the workstation table. The impact of the passenger with a tabletop of the workstation table may seriously injure the passenger.